


I'll be there for you

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Series: With my heart on my chest [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Caring Peter, Chicken Soup, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sick Tony, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Tony gets a cold, so Peter decides to take care of him.ORTony is stubborn (but soft) and Peter is soft (but stubborn)





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is over 18 on this fic.

Peter loved to work side by side with Tony on his workshop. He loved that sometimes one of them would wander over to check the other's project, maybe pointing out some stuff, or when they pulled the tools aside and kissed. Even the time Tony had asked if he could fuck him over one of the work tables. To be honest, Peter preferred the couch, even if sometimes they forgot to throw a blanket over it, getting their skin stuck to the leather. It was still worth it.

Peter, most of the time, started the affection displays that dragged them away from their work, while Tony did stuff like getting coffee while he shuffled to the side of the room with the machine to get a tool. Or getting tools for Peter while he got some for himself, trying to stay out of the way. Peter didn't mind, mostly because he also got his fair share of quick kisses or lingering hands; his personal favorite was when Tony walked by him and pressed a kiss to his temple, barely a brush of lips and some tickles from his beard.

But it wasn't normal that Peter kissed Tony's forehead, usually he was the one on the receiving end of that type of affection, even if he was the more physical one while on the workshop, but today there was something in the eyes of the genius that called him to do that. And he did.

"You're hot" he blurts out.

"Yeah, I've been told" he answers, smirk on his lips as he glances up at Peter.

"Not that, your forehead, looks like you got a fever, Tones" he frowns

Tony looks positively confused and reaches to touch his own forehead, frowns back at Peter "I don't feel it too warm, just normal"

"Well, silly, your whole body is hot, for you its normal" he huffs, brushing hair out of Tony's forehead "Fri, check Tony's vitals"

"Hey, no you got my heart racing with how cute you are, that's not fair" he pouts as the AI scans him.

"Boss seems to be fine overall, but there is a 100° fever that might be caused by a cold" Friday answers

Peter smiles triumphantly at Tony, eyes gleaming as he pulls away the project he's working on, urging him to his feet "thanks Friday, c'mon babe... you need to rest and I'll go nap with you, yeah?"

Tony is pouting again, frowning at the ceiling, vaguely mumbling that Friday was a backstabbing AI for letting Peter know. But he only resists a bit, smiling when Peter has to physically make him stand -_bless super strength_\- and tug him along to his room.

"But science" He whines, head thrown back dramatically as Peter pushes him through the door when he puts some resistance again.

Peter just shakes his head fondly and gets him to the bed, making him lay down, pulling out his shoes and tugging Tony's jeans in signal for him to take them off.

"I thought we were napping" he mumbles as he unbuttoned his pants, looking at Peter with a playful grin.

"We are napping, but naps with jeans are uncomfortable, so we take them off" Peter smiles back and flops on the bed once his pants are off.

Tony scoots closer and reaches to pull one of the blankets over their bodies, hiding his face on Peter's neck "thank you... I know I'm really stubborn but you always seem to know when to push the stubbornness away to help me, it means a lot, darling"

Peter can't help but coo at the declaration "thanks for letting me help you, Tony" he presses another kiss to Tony's forehead and the sigh that escapes the genius' mouth makes him smile wider.

"I'll do this more often if you like it" he whispers against Tony's hair, loving how it feels to hold Tony.

He hums, clearly starting to fall asleep. Peter starts to run his fingers through his hair, making sure that Tony is relaxed, and soon after he's asleep too.

_________

Tony wakes up and he expects to be cuddled up to Peter, but he finds himself hugging a pillow, and feeling a bit drowsy and disoriented.

"Peter?" He calls softly, sitting up and scratching his head.

He hears a soft clanking and then Peter walks in the room, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl.

"Hi there, I made you soup so you feel better" he smiles, putting the tray on Tony's legs once he's settled against the pillows.

"I'm hungry for pizza" he pouts, already going for the first spoon, because Peter is a great cook, and like hell he's gonna miss the opportunity of eating something that was made with love and care _and _by Peter.

"We can get pizza after you've finished the soup" Peter concedes

"Deal" and he's taking the soup fast burning himself on the process, but he still takes time to enjoy the way it tastes, humming appreciatively because it makes Peter blush and because the soup is heavenly perfect.

After he's done, he gets to order a pizza, happily leaning on Peter as he waits for it. And maybe he secretly wishes that occasions like this repeat in the future. Because with how much he always does to protect everyone, he needs someone protecting _him _and Peter is doing a magnificent job.


End file.
